Stalkers!
by Toyoko
Summary: Why did Kallen have to come up with the idea of stalking the mysterious Lelouch Lamperouge! Now, Shirley and Millay are pulling her behind them to figure out who he really is!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ah! Another CG fic so soon after my last one! This one won't be as romance oriented like the other 2 but there will be some amount in there…hehehe…I can't wait to finish writing and give you guys the biggest shock of your lives!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass…but I do own a very evil ending to this fic! ^_^**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Kallen munched on her lunch as Shirley drooled, as usual, over the most popular guy in school – Lelouch Lamperouge. It annoyed Kallen to no end at the girl's obsession with him. She even had a nickname that had made Kallen cringe when she first heard it.

"Oh…Lulu-kun," Shirley swooned as she cocked her head to the side, still staring at the boy who had no idea that any of them existed.

"Just admit that he's cute and you like him," Millay said, poking Shirley in the arm. Shirley screamed, caught completely off guard. She jumped to her feet only to end up crashing to the ground. Needless to say it was a rather funny scene. Seemed that she had forgotten how she had twisted her feet around the foot of the table. Kallen herself had to stifle a laugh as Shirley blushed deep red and laughter rang out under the tree where they sat.

"Look at the bright side, at least you got his attention," Kallen said, fighting back her smile. Shirley looked up and saw Lelouch's deep violet eyes casually resting on her.

"Oh no," she squealed, her face looking like it was about to burst. Millay grabbed her arm and heaved her back onto the bench.

"Are you…" Millay began to ask. One embarrassed glance from a red faced Shirley answered her question.

Kallen's eyes landed on Lelouch and his crew who had already forgotten Shirley's little slip-up. They were exchanging jokes and laughing, every single one of them – Kururugi Suzaku, Rivalz Cardemonde Lelough Lamperouge and the strange girl only known as C.C. A posh bunch they were, envied by everyone in the school. Kallen's eyes went back to perusing their leader, Lelouch. He had been at the school for a little over a year yet he had managed to acquire popularity through his aloofness and elegance. He was a strange, mysterious character indeed.

Suddenly, as if sensing her eyes on him, he looked straight at her, his deep amethyst eyes showing no emotion. She felt her heartbeat quicken as she stared back at him and she fought to control her thoughts.

'Lelouch…what are you thinking?' She mused as he turned away from her, treating her as nothing special to waste his eyesight on. She furrowed her eyebrows in slight anger. She had expected that from the high and mighty Lelouch Lamperouge. She was drawn back to reality by the sound of sobbing from Shirley. She turned to the two girls and saw that Millay had given the other red head a hug while Shirley blinked out a few tears. Kallen rolled her eyes at the absurdity of it all. Oh how they were wasting their brain power obsessing over a guy that would never acknowledge their existence, if only they knew…

"Stop crying, Shirley, it's just a guy!" Kallen said, a tad upset.

"Kallen! You know how much she likes him," Millay said, poking Kallen angrily in the side. Kallen inched away from them and rolled her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Then, since you guys are obsessed with him and want to know more, why don't you just stalk him?" She scoffed at the end, an obvious sign of how crazy an idea it really was. Her smile widened as she laughed at her idea. However, Millay's face had gained a look, the look that said that the President of the Student Council had come up with an idea.

"Kallen! You're a genius!" Millay said and released Shirley to bury Kallen in a big hug.

"Huh?" Kallen asked as Millay squeezed the life out of her.

"We're going to stalk Lulu-kun," Millay said. Kallen's eyes widened and her mouth fell. She hadn't thought it would go this way at all! Millay had picked up on the idea so quickly! Suddenly, Shirley's eyes were dry and bright.

"Are you serious, President?" She whispered. Millay smiled and pulled them in closer to discuss their "stalking" plan.

"Dead serious."

_**I know this is very short, but that's the point. I doubt this fic will be very long. I will try though to make it very, very interesting! Please review and tell me what you think! ^_^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**And now the madness continues! I think this chapter is good…I hope this chapter is good. Anyway, you are the people that will tell me this.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, neither do I own a decent phone. *Sulks***_

_**Chapter 2**_

Monday Night

"Would. You. Get. Off. Of. Me!" Kallen seethed as Shirley's feet sank uncomfortably into her back. Shirley looked down at Kallen.

"I'm so sorry," she squealed and hung onto the wall, swinging her feet clumsily over it.

"Why do I have to be the stool?" Kallen asked through gritted teeth as Millay climbed onto her back and swung herself over the wall.

"Because you're the strongest, now, shhh," Millay said to them and she landed on the other side. Kallen got up, brushed off her hands and heard her back crick as she stood up straight. She had no idea they would have decided to spy on him while he was at home! Maybe she could leave them…

"Don't even think about walking away Kallen Stadfeld! Get yourself over this wall pronto!" Millay demanded in a whisper. Kallen groaned but with one swift movement she had her body flying over the wall. She landed in a crouched position on the other side, wowing both Millay and Shirley.

"That was impressive," Shirley whispered.

"Yeah, yeah, impressive," Kallen mumbled, getting to her feet. There were in the back yard of Lelouch Lamperouge's house at 12 midnight. Their plan…or rather Millay's plan – one of them would sneak into his room and gather as much information as possible while the other two stood guard for any out of place noises or approaching figures. Meaning, Kallen was to go in all alone on the battlefield while Shirley and Millay hid biting their fingernails.

"Let's go. Plan alpha search Lelouch's underwear drawer is a go," Millay said, her eyes set in determination.

"Let's…wait…what?" Both Shirley and Kallen asked as what Millay had just said sunk in. They turned to look quizzically at their leader, Shirley's cheeks painted a slight pink. Millay blinked innocently at them before answering.

"I thought that was what we all wanted," she said innocently. Kallen shook her head, 'no'.

"Actually…" Shirley said and began drumming her fingers together. Millay beamed at the girl's unfinished confession.

"I don't want to touch his underwear! You do it!" Kallen exclaimed in a whisper as she pointed at Lelouch.

"You're the stealthiest Kallen!" Millay answered.

"Then let Shirley do it, she'll love looking at his underwear," Kallen said, folding her arms in defiance.

"True," Shirley answered form the background as the spat between Kallen and Millay continued.

"Kallen! Stop being so defiant," Millay said.

"I'm not doing it!"

"Kallen!"

"No!"

"Kallen!"

"No!"

"Kal…" and a light flickered on in the house, falling on the tree they stood under and illuminating them sparingly. They all froze, hoping that no one could see them. Shirley squeezed her eyes shut and told herself she was invisible and no one could see her.

"Is she serious?" Kallen asked in a deadpan voice. Millay pursed her lips and using her hands, motioned for them to step away from the light. They all stepped back until their backs were flat against the wall. They looked up and could clearly see Lelouch in his room…undressed…completely.

"Eep!" Shirley exclaimed and Kallen slapped a hand over the girl's mouth with force. Of course they couldn't see his bottom half from where they were standing, but it was obvious that the boy was completely naked! It wasn't as if he was expecting 3 girls to be peeking at him from his own yard or anything like that!

"Now that…is delicious," Millay said as she gawked at him. Kallen felt a blush rise to her cheeks unwillingly as Millay spoke. She cast her eyes on him and quickly took in his slim, delicate frame. He moved with such grace that Kallen could not take her eyes off of him. She felt something wet on her hand…the hand that was covering Shirley's mouth and she drew it away from the girl to find it covered with slob!

'Ewww,' Kallen mentally stated. Lelouch yawned and cast a wayward glance outside. All three girls held their breaths, praying that he didn't see them. He yawned again, rubbed his eyes and walked out of view. The light was switched off after that and the three high school girls waited underneath the tree for the next 10 minutes completely stunned by what they had seen.

Millay was the first to snap out of it. She looked at her accomplices and noticed with joy and with the aid of the brilliant stars how red Kallen's face was. Shirley was just a pile of drool and Millay added her mental 'eww' before pinching them awake from their reverie.

"Ouch," they said before jumping back to reality. Millay swore she heard Shirley slurp up her drool and she cringed.

"Ok, Kallen, you're up," Millay said.

"I really don't…" Kallen began to protest, but Millay had her hands on the red head's back and was pushing her to the tree.

"We've already discussed this, Kallen. Don't make us fight again," Millay said, forcing Kallen up the tree.

"But…" Kallen started to protest again.

"Bring me back a souvenir," Shirley squealed in excitement. Kallen found the time to roll her eyes at the girl's air headedness.

"I will not touch…"

"Yes you will…because I want a souvenir also," Millay said watching Kallen gracefully ascend the tree.

"That's stealing," Kallen hissed down at them. Millay beamed.

"I know,' she answered and Kallen groaned before continuing her climb upwards.

It didn't take long for the red head to get to a branch that was parallel to Lelouch's window and strangely close enough to it that she could, with a little difficulty, go inside his room. She swallowed past the lump in her throat. She had never done it before! She was almost positive that she wouldn't end up in trouble, but there was this exhilarating feeling at secretly infiltrating his room.

She bit her lip in concentration as she gracefully jumped from the branch and to his huge window. She glanced down at the ground but could not see her friends then she glanced into the dark room, her eyes adjusting to the darkness before she lowered herself onto his carpet. She ran her eyes over his room. Everything was neat and he was on his bed with his back to her. She glanced at him before stealthily walking even further inside. Luckily, the moon was full that night and so provided her with a limited light source. She quickly opened his drawers. Maybe that was where he kept his journal.

Her cheeks heated up as she came into contact with his delicates. To think that they touched _that part_ of his body! She lowered her head to sniff them. Her face heated even more at doing such an action, but she was glad no one was there to see her.

She smiled as his shower gel floated all around her. She gently put them back and closed his drawer. She opened the other top one beside it and found even more underwear. She sat down on the carpet and opened his bottom drawer slowly, as it creaked just a bit. When she looked inside she was shocked. There, in his bottom drawer was a huge box that took up half of the space. In the other half of the drawer were…and this discovery made her blush even more intensely, for in the other half of his drawer were a girl's clothes. She rummaged through it and brought up rather skimpy underwear and a few blouses. She dropped it all back in and shoved the drawer shut without caring if it woke him up.

She stood up, deciding that it was best if she left and did not try to search anymore. She had no idea what else she would find. It scared her.

She stood up and with no amount of luck whatsoever, stubbed her toe on something on the floor and fell onto the bed, missing Lelouch by a few inches. Her eyes widened as he turned over in the bed and sat up, looking at her with glazy eyes.

"Kallen," he said and she temporarily stopped breathing. He looked like a god in the moonlight! He held out a hand to her and she took it, steadying herself on her feet. He flung the covers off and stood beside her. Kallen felt faint. He was still in the nude!

"Lulu," she found herself saying. She bit her tongue in disgust. Not her too! He startled her by lifting a hand to brush her hair behind her ear.

"Mmmhhmm?" he answered smiling beautifully and leaning his head forward. She shook slightly in his arms as his body was pressed firmly against hers, his every inch touching her. She couldn't breathe properly and in the blink of an eye,his lips dominated hers. Her thoughts left her momentarily as she closed her eyes too, deepening the kiss. She found herself clinging to his bare body as slowly he stopped kissing her. His body went limp on her and her face gained a flat expression. Great…he had fallen asleep in the middle of a kiss.

She sighed and moved him back over to the bed with difficulty, dumping him on it and standing back with a look of disappointment on her face. He curled up and shivered slightly and she flung the sheet over him.

"Am I that damn boring to you? That you fall asleep while kissing me?" She asked with a shake of her head. Of course Lelouch didn't answer and she quickly made her exit, her heart pounding in her chest as the pressure of his lips was still being felt on hers. She poised herself at the window and made a small jump to the branch.

_Snap_! Kallen's eyes widened as she felt herself falling from the broken branch. She was on the verge of letting out a scream, but reminded herself that they could not afford to be caught.

"Kallen! We've…" Millay yelled followed by an 'oof'.

"…got you," Shirley finished for her friend as the three of them lay sprawled off on the grass, Millay and Shirley acting as a cushion for Kallen.

"Would you get off of me?" Millay grumbled. Kallen laughed. The tables had indeed turned.

_**This chapter is definitely longer! I hope you all enjoyed it, now…time to review!**_

_**Thanks to all my reviewers: Sofantastic, kou32, RollandGhost, Erifrats101, Southy the Otaku, Ledilettant and KiroNoMitsuki. ^_^**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**:3 Another chapter and another layer of mystery and hopefully comedy with a little romance thrown into the mix. I know this is really a quick update, but I didn't really have anything else to do, so…here's another chapter. ENJOY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, but I do own a Skip Beat fic that I am sooooooo proud of!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Tuesday

It was the next day and all three girls had to drag themselves to school, the bags under their eyes prominent and their backs still stiff from having Kallen crash on them the night before.

"Ow," Shirley said as she sat in her seat, close to the back of the class. Her complaint was mimicked by Millay as she joined her friend. Kallen was the only one who did not utter a word of pain though her lips throbbed from its swollenness.

"Hey, Kallen…what happened to your lips?" Shirley asked, noticing it for the first time.

"Don't you know?" Millay asked before Kallen could answer. Shirley shook her head in a silent answer of no.

"Gino Weinberg stopped by her house this morning," Millay said teasingly as she turned to smile mischievously at Kallen. Kallen's eyes fell to the ground as Shirley picked up the implication of it.

"Kallen!" Shirley gasped in pleasant surprise. Kallen blushed. They had gotten the implication correct, but not the person who had caused her lips to swell from his kisses.

"You know I detest Gino," Kallen said, finally looking up at them. Millay brushed her comment away with a dismissive wave.

"Uh huh, uh huh. I believe you," Millay continued, mischievous smile intact.

"Stop fighting it, Kallen. You two were meant for each other!" Shirley said with wide eyes and clasped hands. Kallen swore under her breath. This was _not_ happening to her!

"I hate him. He's a stuck up…"

"Hey guys! I hope you're not talking about me again, Kallen!" Gino interrupted their argument with a huge smile on his face. Kallen shook in anger from a minute before turning to look at him.

"Oh no! She wasn' t talking about you! Kallen adores you!" Millay said, only causing more trouble for the red head.

"Have you finally noticed?" Gino asked, a serious expression on his face.

"How damn annoying you are? Trust me, I have noticed," Kallen practically growled at him. His face lit up again.

"Now that's the Kallen I know! If you had really realized that we were meant for each other, then I would have called off the engagement. Anyway, see you guys later! Anya wants me to carry her to class…literally," he said. He grinned and with a little wave ran off to the hallways to find Anya. Kallen grit her teeth in silent anger. How dare he casually joke around with her like that! He was the enemy…even if he didn't know it yet.

Just as Gino left the room, someone else entered. Someone that made Kallen fight back the blush and look away from the doorway.

"Lelouch," C.C. called out to her boyfriend in a drawl. She rarely showed emotion. It had Shirley wondering why he liked her. Lelouch smiled in reply and went over to the green haired girl, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek. Shirley looked on in jealousy and then anger and surprise when C.C. didn't even smile back.

"How? How can they be a couple?" She asked. Millay shrugged.

"Who knows? I just want him to join the Student Council," Millay said, casually looking at him.

"Was that why you wanted a souvenir from him last night?" Kallen asked.

"Oh! I forgot about last night!" Millay said. They hadn't discussed the happenings of the night before as yet. They had been too tired and too in pain to listen to any of Kallen's findings.

"What did you find?" Shirley asked. Millay shushed them.

"We'll talk about that soon, after we gather sufficient information. And after today, we'll have all the information we need," Millay said. It was scary, because she was starting to sound like an evil witch with a plan.

"And that would be?" Kallen asked hesitantly.

"We are going to search someone's locker when they're in gym class" Millay smiled.

"What?" The other two girls exclaimed. A few people turned around to look at them but the trio didn't seem to notice. Once again their leader shushed them.

"And by someone I mean…"

"Don't you dare go any further! I am not doing it," Kallen said as her eyebrows furrowed.

"We weren't going to make you do it, Kallen," Millay said with a look on her face that said, 'I can't believe you thought I was that kind of person!'

"Oh," Kallen said, her angry face falling.

"Not without asking you first. Would you like to…?"

"Millay…no," Kallen said firmly and turned away from the little plotting group. She grumbled to herself for a few minutes as Millay and Shirley watched her, waiting for her to talk herself into doing it.

"Fine," Kallen said with resignation. She couldn't help being a little curious herself and hey…they might as well finish what they had started.

"Yes!" Shirley squealed pumping her fist in excitement. Everyone began to stare again, but it was quickly dismissed as some Student Council thing and they did not want to know what their 'kaichou' had planned for them.

"Operation steal a pair of Lelouch's gym shorts is a go," Millay said.

"What is with you and his underwear?" Kallen asked.

"Maybe she likes to see the imprint of his…" Shirley started.

"Shirley," Kallen snapped. The air headed red head blushed at the intention of her words. Kallen herself could feel a slight blush coming to her cheeks. She had after all been in close contact with the thing that made the imprints in his shorts.

XXX XXX

Kallen snuck out of the girls' locker room, fully dressed. She had managed to escape P.E. class after a bout of sickness…well…pretending she was sick anyway. Millay had saved some leftover…something, from her dinner the night before and had used it as 'barf' for the scene to be more convincing. Obviously the Student Council's President had planned the whole operation in just a few minutes. What had been most disgusting about the fake vomit was that Kallen had to bring the bag of green, brown and yellow mush inside her gym shirt and squeeze it out from there. She had had the stuff all over her blouse. It had made her felt like really barfing.

She tiptoed down the hallway, hoping that no one would pop out of their class to go to the bathroom, she didn't want to be caught.

She peered around a corner. Not a single person was on the corridor. She slipped down the lockers that lined the wall and pulled up next to the one that belonged to Lelouch. Quickly she entered the numbers and the door popped open. She sifted through his things, finding nothing but organized books and equally organized detached leaves of paper.

'There is absolutely nothing of interest in here,' she thought as her own interest was piqued. Did he have nothing around him that would tell anyone who he was?

'He's so good at covering his tracks,' she continued to muse as she reached out and grabbed a piece of paper that was peeking out of a book. It was the most disorganized thing in his locker. She unfolded the neat piece of paper and read what was on it. Her face turned red immediately. It was…it was…a love letter!

_My Dear Beloved Fiery Angel,_

_ I wish that I had the courage to tell you this in person, but as is obvious, I lack that kind of courage._

_ I must point out at first that I have been feeling this desire for you from ever since…even before you cast your spell on me. I blame myself, I blame myself for gazing into those heavenly eyes. Now, I cherish being this close to you, even though it is only for short periods of time. I want to sleep beside you during the nights and watch you deeply inhale and exhale all that is us. That is why I ask you to stop by tonight…and do not leave before we have done what we want to do…do not leave like the last few times. I want you, no I need you._

_ I sometimes ask myself how much longer I can keep this up before I remember how strong a person you are and this…this control you have over me will not release itself for many years._

_ Someone is coming. She must not find out about this. I know you will find this because I will put it in a spot where you will definitely find it. I cannot wait to hold you again and kiss you too, but this time…for much longer._

_I Love You,_

_Lelouch._

Kallen stood with the letter in her hand for a good five minutes, many different thoughts and emotions running through her head. Most of all she kept screaming in her mind, 'Who is this letter for?' The bell rang signaling that it was the end of the session causing her to jump in shock. She flung the letter back into the locker and slammed it shut before the first student came bouncing out of their classroom, happy that their torture was temporarily over. Kallen walked away from the locker casually, her features calm but her mind filled with questions.

'Who are you…Lelouch Lamperouge?'

_**So…who is the letter for? Hmmm…I guess we'll never know. Or…it could be his girlfriend C.C. Who really knows? Please review! ^_^.**_

_**Thanks to my reviewers!: Heraa-chan, Southy the Otaku, ryder77, Sofantastic, nanoman79, Gaia Bane, kalulu and KiroNoMitsuki. Hope I left no one out!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry I took a while, but there was so much going on in my house these past few days. It simmered down today so I decided to proof read and post chapter 4. Please enjoy while I write chapter 5. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, but I do own a bed…*is wondering why I said that***_

Tuesday

"Kallen…where are you going?" Millay asked as the final bell of the day rung and everyone was all smiles at the thought of going home and getting away from school. Millay had been worried about Kallen for the last two sessions. Every since she had come back from searching Lelouch's locker, she had looked very pale and sickly.

"I…uh…I need to make a really important phone call," she said, hanging on to the railings of the stairs that would take her straight up to the top of the building, to the roof.

"Are you sure you want to be up there by yourself?" Millay asked in concern. Kallen managed a weak smile and a nod.

"I'm not a child. I'll be fine." And with that she flew up the stairs. Millay watched her climb them with ease. Maybe she had been a little too demanding with Kallen when it came to stalking Lelouch. The poor girl's conscience was probably being riddled by her deeds.

"So…what do we do now? We needed her for this afternoon," Shirley moaned, looking up the staircase also.

"Seems we're going to have to do it ourselves," Millay said, nodding in determination.

"But…but! But what if we get caught?" Shirley asked.

"We won't. Trust me, we won't," Millay reassured the girl even though she had no faith in her own words.

XXX XXX

Lelouch sat on the patio of a café, his phone on the table, seemingly waiting for a call. A pair of sunglasses popped over the top of a magazine to his far left. He didn't seem to notice as he sipped his cup of coffee.

"Mysterious hot bod is currently sitting at 11 o' clock, I repeat, mysterious hot bod is currently located at 11 o'clock. Hold your position," Millay whispered into her phone that had taken on the job of walkie talkie.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Shirley squealed from the end of the line. Millay smiled to herself behind her cover.

"I am absolutely positive," Millay whispered back. She heard Shirley sigh in resignation.

"Fine, tell me when to move," she muttered. Millay wanted to jump for joy at how well their plan was turning out…and how fun it was too! After school, she and Shirley had followed him a short distance down the road. He had ended up going into the little café and of course they had followed, intent on finding out something about him.

Lelouch's phone began to vibrate and he picked it up with such ease and elegance that anyone would have thought he was a member of the royal family.

"Hello," he said and then Millay could hear no more.

"Lock and load! Approach mysterious hot bod now!" Millay whispered hurriedly into the phone.

"Alright!" Shirley said and Millay was left in agonizing curiousity for the ten seconds before a disguised Shirley came onto the scene, dressed in employee's garb. They had called in some favours. Lucky thing Millay was a great Student Council president!

Shirley's hair had been pulled back into a bun, a beret covering most of it. Millay had dabbed some make-up on her in the ladies room and now, looking at her, she looked almost like a different person. It was amazing what make-up could do.

Millay watched Shirley turned to a table right behind Lelouch, her back toward him. She pulled some cups and spoons and leftover food onto a silver tray in the pretence of cleaning up. She dropped a spoon on the floor and bent down to pick it up. Millay wanted to laugh loudly and evilly to the world. She was a genius!

Shirley took up the tray and hurriedly left the scene of their crime. Now all they had to do was wait.

Waiting didn't take long because as soon as he was finished with the phone call he had called for the bill, with a rather gentlemanly (but unnecessary) gesture. Millay almost fell off her chair when she saw a flustered Shirley walk back out with her silver tray and a notepad.

"What the…" Millay asked as she hiked her sunglasses onto the top of her head.

"Ah, are you here to attend to me?" Lelouch asked. Shirley nodded dumbly. She was on the verge of hyperventilating! Lelouch had actually acknowledged her! Sure she was in a ton of scratchy make-up with someone else's clothes on (and had just gotten mixed up with being an actual employee), but he had spoken to her! She had been waiting over a year for this to happen! She had totally ignored how stilted his question had sounded. Lelouch reached into his pocket and pulled out a $100 bill, sliding it under his unfinished mug of coffee.

"I think this will suffice for both my order and your services," he said. He slid the chair back and got up, leaving the table with a final smile. Millay watched as Shirley stood looking stunned in the same spot and as Lelouch wove his way craftily out of the café. If Millay had been the paranoid type she would have guessed that he was on to them.

She scrambled out of her seat and over to Shirley, throwing her glasses and magazine to the side, accidentally hitting someone in the eye in the process. After a quick word of apology she tried to shake Shirley back to reality…or at least make her stop her fangirl drooling.

"We need to hurry! He's leaving!" Millay said, giving her a good shake then falling to her knees to pick up a tiny recorder that Shirley had 'accidentally' dropped a few minutes before.

"Oh…Lulu," Shirley said as a droopy smile slapped itself across her face. Millay pinched the girl on the arm and this got her to wake up. Shirley blinked, looked down then looked at the exit door. Then she groaned.

"Did he leave already?" She asked, thinking how great it was that she and Lelouch had been on their first date! Well…he hadn't invited her…but it was in a date like setting! And it had also been the closest she had ever been to him…that must count for something, right?

"Yes! We're already slacking off. Kallen would not have done this, let's go!" Millay said, causing Shirley to pout at the insult she had just gotten.

"Hey! Stop! Stop running! Where are you going?" The manager called out to the two of them.

"You do know she doesn't work here?" One of his employees asked from beside of him. The manager turned to look at who had spoken and his eyes almost fell out of his head. There was his best worker…dressed in a school girl's uniform, short skirt and long socks included. Needless to say it was disturbing, only one of the reasons for his contorted face.

The girls ran for a few blocks, surprised at how quickly they had lost him. Millay was highly disappointed as they came to a stop in the middle of a crowd.

"Great…we lost him," she said, her shoulders slumping in disappointment.

"Breaking News! A rebellion has broken out in the ghettos! It has started up without any warning and is quickly spreading! It seems the Japanese have not forgotten the rule of the Britannian government!" From inside an electronics store, the news broadcast could be heard coming from every television. Everyone started murmuring as they turned to get a better view of any one of the televisions.

The object of their affection was forgotten momentarily as the two girls tipped and tried to view the television better. It was just a flash, but they had clearly seen a tall, slim man with long, elegant limbs dressed in black with a cape and helmet raise a hand and command his army to attack.

"What the…" Shirley and Millay asked as the scene was cut off.

"The…the Japanese!" Someone close to them yelled. They turned to see that it was Nina, a quiet, wallpaper-like girl who was also a part of the Student Council. Her shout of fear had actually been the first time the girls had heard her speak.

"Uh…Nina," Millay said, reaching for the girl to calm her down. But what happened next had Millay and Shirley covering their ears. Nina let out an ear-splitting, blood-curdling scream which was totally unnecessary and didn't fit the situation at all.

_**I was being totally random with the my so called, "humour" in this fic. I hope it doesn't seem too lame. And as you can see, loads more than simple comedy going on in this fic. But, even though the rebellion is still in place, I will not be writing much about it. **_

_**Thanks goes out to: SrgShadow, Gaia Bane, anonymous. Random Thought, thepinkmartini, ghoul24, gale11, ryder77, RollandsGhost, Southy the Otaku, Sofantastic, 513, nanoman79 and KiroNoMitsuki!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ok, so it seems some people are confused and others are trying to guess what's really going on and so…I've got you all wrapped around my finger! :3 *Is feeling very evil right now***_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass…neither the phone I've been wanting for the past year.**_

Wednesday

"So much for stalking him," Millay sulked at lunch the next day. After losing Lelouch the day before and somehow managing to calm Nina down they had gone home. It was when Millay had gotten home that she realized she didn't have the tape recorder with her. She had become frustrated immediately. Shirley would be so busy thinking about Lelouch that she wouldn't even think of listening to the recording.

She turned to see Kallen walk over to them slowly, bags evident under her eyes from a distance. Millay's motherly instincts kicked in and as Kallen slumped at the table barely noticing her lunch, Millay reached out and gently rubbed her back.

"Aww…you didn't get any sleep last night?" Millay asked with concern. Kallen glanced at her with red eyes. Had she been…crying?

"Yeah…no sleep," she said, looking down at her lunch.

"Or…or have you been crying?" Millay asked. Kallen's head snapped up again and she shook it from side to side eccentrically. Millay smiled, a huge smile and then narrowed her eyes mischievously at Kallen.

"I'm betting you and Gino got into a fight!" She squealed.

"Millay…I hate that piece of shit," Kallen grumbled, poking her food all over her plate.

"Then…you leave me no other conclusion…you were upset about being unable to spy on Lulu-kun yesterday," Millay made sure to whisper this one. Kallen felt her cheeks heat up suddenly. Damn. Damn it all! Of all times to lose her control over her emotions and reactions…why now? She could see without actually seeing the kaichou's eyes light up with mischievousness and evil plans.

"No…no…that's not it," the red head answered, flinching when she heard herself stumble over her words. Millay laughed.

"That's exactly the reason. You're always acting like a tough girl…but I know the weak side exists," she said, managing to turn the teasing statement into something much more touching. Suddenly Kallen felt the temptation to say everything to Millay. She would understand…right?

"Hey guys," Shirley said in her "I'm thinking of Lulu-kun" voice. No, Kallen told herself. She could trust no one, only…only one person, only…

"Please tell me you remembered the recorder," Millay said, forgetting all about teasing Kallen and turning to the absent-minded red head.

"Huh?" Shirley asked, her "Lulu-kun" bubble burst. Millay suppressed a groan and tried to put on a patient demeanour.

"The recording…from yesterday…Lulu-kun," Millay said.

"Oh!" Shirley quipped, a stupid grin on her face as she rummaged through her bag and produced the tiny recorder that had been used the day before for their evil deeds. Millay tried not to squeal in excitement as Kallen eyed the recorder suspiciously.

"You guys didn't record…" Kallen started.

"Uh huh, you should have seen us…we really had no other choice," Millay stated proudly as she stood up, frightening the two girls, "now, off to our secret meeting place."

XXX XXX

In the Student Council Room

"This is our 'secret meeting place'?" Kallen asked, in a deadpan voice as she air-quoted "secret meeting place" and thought of the big 'STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM' marked on the door.

"Yes it is! You're lucky this committee is set up exactly for spying and stalking," Millay said, placing the recorder in their midst and pressing play.

"This is so…"

"Shirley…shush!" Millay said as Lelouch's voice rang clear in the almost empty room.

"Hello," his elegant voice said. There was a pause as the other person spoke.

"Hmm…I see," he continued. Millay could tell that the unheard statement had obviously sent him thinking. He let out a little "hmm" and they could detect a smile in his voice.

"I was hoping you would find it," he said. Another pause went by with Millay practically jumping in her seat, Shirley totally entranced and Kallen fitting all the pieces together.

"I will be there, if not for the cause, then definitely for you," he said, his tone sending a deep feeling of love through the three girls. It was so strong that Kallen couldn't stop shivering neither could she stop her pounding heart. She kept her face intact though. She could not let them know!

"I love you…forever," he said and Shirley half-fainted. It had sounded like he was in the room with them…it had all sounded so real.

"Wow," Kallen found herself saying. They all turned to her, stunned, as the recording cut off. Her eyes widened when she realized her friends were staring at her.

"I know," Millay said and she and Kallen shared a knowing look. Shirley was too busy trying to replay the recording and make up her own answers.

"Hello," Lelouch's voice came again.

"Hello…Lulu-kun, I have something very, very important to tell you," Shirley substituted the pause.

"Hmm…I see."

"I…um…found…it?" Shirley said, more like guessing than anything else. She did not know about the love letter that Kallen had found the day before. The little murmur of amusement passed by.

"I was hoping you would find it."

"I want to talk about it…face to face. Meet me at school, now!" Shirley squealed. She was obviously getting too caught up in the act.

"I will be there, if not for the cause, then definitely for you."

"Please hurry…I love you," Shirley said, her eyes sparkling with tears as she jumped to her feet, clasped a hand to her chest and another to her ear.

"I love you…forever." Shirley squealed right here yet again and started the recording over.

"I think she's going just a bit too far, don't you think?" Millay asked, gazing in concern at the ditzy red head.

"I don't think that at all," Kallen said, "I think she's a friggin' idiot," she finished, making Millay gasp and wag her finger in disappointment.

"But Kallen…I felt like…" Millay said.

"Like that message was meant for you," Kallen said softly, her sweet smile settling in, something Millay hadn't seen in a while. Millay smiled too, oh how she wished sickly Kallen would come back to her. It had happened so suddenly, one day Kallen was burning up with the fever, the next day she had walked into the classroom, saw someone in her seat and had given him narrowed, deadly eyes until he had practically withered on spot. They had been afraid of her at first, but eventually they had gotten accustomed to her sudden switch of personality.

"Exactly…he's a real romantic," Millay said.

"Tell me about it," Kallen said and allowed herself to drift off a little into Lala Land.

The recording had stopped for what was probably the millionth time and Kallen was ready to bitch slap Shirley when…they heard the scruff of shoes on the outside of the door.

"Sheeee," Millay breathed, putting a finger to her throat. With her known speed and agility, Kallen crossed the room in no time at all and cracked the door open, almost falling out when she saw Lelouch a little down the hall, opening a locker…it wasn't even his locker either!

Shirley and Millay snuck up behind Kallen and joined her in gazing out the door. They both gasped when they saw Lelouch. He had managed to get the locker open. Out of the locker he pulled a huge box. Kallen bit her lips together. That was the same box she had seen when she had been searching through his drawers!

Without looking around the empty hallway, Lelouch opened the box and out came tumbling a cape, black clothes and a helmet much like the one the two girls had seen on the television the day before.

"No way…" Shirley said.

"It's…it's…not possible," Millay said in a released breath.

"Damn," Was all Kallen grumbled as he fanned out the suit. There was no doubt about it. He held the exact costume as the leader of the recent rebellion.

_**Hehehe, what a turn of events! Hehehe…I can't wait to surprise you all! I'm trying to stretch this to 10 chapters, but…I'm not sure if I can get that far. I haven't even realized how many people have been reviewing, half of them anonymous or not members. I wish you would join so that I could personally answer your reviews.**_

_**Thanks to all my wonderfully delicious reviewers!: Southy the Otaku, ryder77, EchoGirl319, RollandsGhost, gale11, ghoul24, thepinkmartini and KiroNoMitsuki.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Wow! 6 chapters already! This fic will be finished in no time at all with chapters this short and a plot so seemingly simple. Anyway, for all of you who have been wondering if Kallen is a part of the rebellion, your questions will be answered soon enough.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, but I do own a request for more chapters from someone faking a British accent…and I'm not joking on this part! Lol!**_

Wednesday

Kallen closed the door softly and all of them leaned against it, their breaths all held. There was utter silence amongst them as they tried to find a logical explanation for Lelouch having the costume of the leader of what would be the biggest rebellion in Japan…or area 11 as some liked to call it.

"No…no! It's impossible! He's Lulu-kun! Not some…not some…thug who fights against his own government!" Shirley said frantically, breaking the silence and throwing her hands into the air in anger.

"Be quiet, Shirley…he might hear us!" Millay yelled at her.

"Great, just great you guys! Why not scream even louder and…" Kallen yelled. She was interrupted by a knock at the door. They all fell silent and froze on spot at the sound. Damn! It was most definitely Lelouch.

"Answer the door," Millay whispered to Kallen.

"Na uh," Kallen shook her head furiously.

"Don't let me force you," Millay whispered roughly.

"Why should I? I wasn't the one who gave our 'secret meeting place' away," Kallen refused. Shirley had tears streaming down her face.

"We're gonna die. We're gonna freaking die!" She yelled. Millay and Kallen turned on her with wide animalistic eyes with fingers to their lips.

"Are you girls ok in there?" Lelouch's voice floated into the room. Kallen shoved Shirley in her anger and the girl fell with an exclamation of surprise and pain on her butt. Kallen shooed Millay away from the door and cracked it open, giving Lelouch her most innocent face.

"We're fine," she answered, throwing a smile into the mix. He peered past her and into the room, but most of it was out of his view.

"I thought I heard screams was all. I had thought that the lovely student council members had somehow gotten themselves in trouble," he said, staring into cerulean eyes as a tiny smile fit itself on his delicate, feminine face. Kallen's heart skipped a beat. Why was he doing this to her? Who gave him that power?

"We're trying to come up with a play!" Millay smiled as she came up behind Kallen at the door. She must have sensed the red head's inability to come up with a good excuse based on the view of her staring at Lelouch and vice versa.

"Ah…interesting," he said, turning his eyes to look at Millay now. They both missed Kallen's blush, the one small mercy she was thankful for.

"Lelouch," a flat voice called from down the hall. It was C.C. slowly approaching them.

"C.C. I thought you were eating lunch," he said.

"They were out of pizza," she said and stopped beside him. She threw a gaze at the two women at the door, tipped and pecked Lelouch on the cheek. He wrapped a hand around her waist, welcoming her advances.

"I guess this is where I say farewell," he said, gave a little bow and him and C.C. walked down the corridor, hugging but not speaking.

"Seriously…how can they be together?" Shirley grumbled from the floor. Kallen closed the door and let out a huge sigh of relief.

"I need…I need to tell you guys something," she said.

"Is it about Lelouch? Is he really that guy…"

"Zero?" Kallen asked. The other two girls were stunned.

"How do you know his name?" Millay asked suspiciously.

"It was on the news last night," Kallen said back with a straight face.

"Oh," Millay quipped, "so..what is it?"

"Remember that night I snuck into Lelouch's room?" Kallen asked.

"Ooo! I almost forgot about that in the excitement of finding out that the most popular guy in my school is now probably the most wanted man alive," Millay said, finding it hard to believe herself.

"I saw that exact box in his bottom drawer! He definitely is Zero," Kallen said. Shirley had made a sort of bed on the floor, her body curled on it like a cat. Kallen couldn't help thinking that it was weird.

"Oh my goodness!" Millay exclaimed as shivers ran through her body.

"Did you…did you find anything else?" Shirley gulped, afraid that she would say yes and give more evidence against her Lulu-kun.

"Yes…did you find anything else?" Millay asked Shirley's question.

"Actually…"

"Wait…what did his boxers look like?" The President asked.

"President!" Kallen groaned.

"Oo! I bet they're super tight on him and hug his ahm…part…rather perfectly," Shirley said, bright eyed from the floor. This got Millay giggling.

"You're probably right, Shirley. And they're probably not some boring colour like grey or black. He's probably got some cute plaids and the type with all sorts of words written on them like, 'I'm a sexy boy, spank me'."

"How long do you think it is?" A very quiet voiced Shirley asked.

"How long what is?"

"You know…his…" and Shirley started gesturing around her lower area.

"Oh my…" Millay had started to scream as a blush rose to her cheeks.

"Stop!" Kallen shouted. She was downright embarrassed at what they were talking about. Who would want to know…suddenly all she could think of was him pressed up to her…every part of him. If she wanted, she could answer their question…

"I didn't look at those!" She said, obviously angry.

"What…why not?" Millay asked, a pout on her face.

"Because…because…because I ran into some skimpy girl's underwear," she said, remembering the night very clearly.

"Well…it's obvious it belongs to C.C…," Shirley said with scorn.

"Yeah…you're probably right…it was just that I couldn't continue searching after that. It just felt…wrong…and perverted to be searching through his girlfriend's underwear," Kallen said, squirming just from the memory.

"So…that was all?" Millay asked. Kallen thought of him kissing her.

"Yes…that was all," she answered. Keeping that piece of information from them was probably best.

"So…what did you find in his locker?" It was the other red head who spoke.

"A love letter."

"That's not even the slightest bit mysterious! It's once again for C.C.!" Shirley yelled, rolling onto her back, tilting her head back to look at her two friends.

"Definitely…he was talking about her being at his house and staying longer the next time. It obviously explains the underwear…and now the Zero costume explains a lot more," Kallen said, gazing at her other two friends. They sat in silence for a while, turning over the information in their heads.

"Well, one thing is obvious…he definitely loves his girlfriend…sorry Shirley, there's no hope for you," their leader sighed in disappointment for her friend.

"Damn it," Shirley said right before tears ran down her cheeks. She was in love with a guy who really didn't know she went to his school. He had even looked her in the face the day before and there hadn't even been a glimmer of recognition or familiarity.

"Only one more thing for us to do," their president spoke up.

"Only one?" Kallen questioned suspiciously. She was answered by a nod.

"We have to follow him and see if he really is Zero."

"What if he is?" Kallen asked.

"I won't stop loving him," Shirley whispered causing Kallen to roll her eyes and gag.

"Then…we must find a way to turn him in."

"What if he isn't? Kallen asked again. Millay sighed.

"You've seen the evidence Kallen…there is no way he isn't."

_**Lol! I would apologize for my naughtiness, but this fic is rated T…so I have all the right to be that naughty! Lol! Anyway, please read and review and tell me how the story is moving along. I hope it isn't moving too fast with the super short chapters!**_

_**Thanks to all my reviewers who have been dying for another chapter!: KiriNoMitsuki, SouthytheOtaku, LelouchtheGreat, thepinkmartini, nightingale mistress, Yuriski-1**__**st**__**, Sofantastic, SrgShadow, RollandaGhost, nanoman79 and Angel of Light and Hope. Hope I got you all!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Seems with every chapter I put out, the less interested people get…are they really that bad? Eep! Please tell me! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, but I do own a frown :(.**_

Friday

Toes belonging to figures dressed in full black tipped on the pavement with stealth, following a pair of softly tapping feet along well-known streets. If he was the guy, they would bust him.

Shirley held a camera, Millay held her cell phone and Kallen got stuck with the net…just her luck. They were trailing Lelouch who had the big box under his arm, quickly walking to wherever he was going. They were all guessing he was going to meet with the other thugs who were taking part in the rebellion, and if he was…they would drop the net on him and turn in all of them, effectively stopping the rebellion and being named heroes in the long run.

"Where exactly do you think he's going?" Millay asked her friends as they tried not to lose him in the crowd.

"Probably to the ghettos to meet with…them," Kallen spat on "them".

"No…the ghettos aren't this way…he's going the wrong way," Shirley whispered back to them as they wove their way through the crowd trying to stay far and low yet also trying to keep him in their sights.

"Maybe he's on to us," Millay suggested. Her suggestion was followed by an 'ouch' as someone crushed her toe under their shoe. She turned angry eyes to the person but they were already caught up in the crowd. Someone grasped Kallen's breast and with a swift movement of her hand, the offender was sprawled on the concrete, everyone stepping over him.

"Pervert," Kallen growled and stepped in his chest.

"That was pretty…" Millay said as they stepped over him. Lelouch's head barely bobbed in the sea of heads.

"Harsh," Shirley finished.

"A woman has to stand up for herself. There was no way I was gonna let him get away with that…and there is also no way I'm letting the leader of a rebellion get away either. Hurry! If we continue like this we'll definitely lose him," the determined red head said. Her friends nodded and they pushed through the crowds, trying not to lose their chance at recognition and fame.

It wasn't long before the crowd thinned out and they had to fall farther and farther away from Lelouch, they didn't want to be caught and fed to insane, angry and buff rebels.

The object of their interest glanced around cautiously before entering a building. A building that had no life around it. It had to be totally abandoned.

"Come on you guys…let's go!" Kallen said as he vanished from sight. They rushed across the road and after glancing through the glass door to make sure he wouldn't spot them upon entering, into the building. They were surprised to see a lady sitting at a desk in the room. She looked completely bored as she filed her nails. Millay turned to them and put a finger to her lips. They would have to sneak around her. They continued on tip toes, dropping to the floor soundlessly upon approaching her desk.

The woman looked up solely out of chance and spotted the three girls on the floor in front of her desk. She sighed and leaned over to look at them.

"Ninjas, huh? You're pretty early. It's in the back room," she said, absentmindedly pointing to a room down the hall.

"Um…ok?" Shirley answered as they all looked down at their attire. They all shrugged and continued crawling on the floor to the so called 'back room'.

Before they could stand to open the door, they heard Lelouch's voice, except it was different this time…it was demanding…like he was speaking to…

"Busted," Millay hissed. He was talking to his subordinates, the thugs…the rebels!

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh," Shirley hyperventilated.

"Control yourself Shirley! That woman is an idiot. She probably thought we were a part of this thing," Kallen huffed with a smirk on her face.

"Now…we only need to get him alone," Millay said.

"I want you all to think of ways to do this thing right! I'll be right back…I need to visit the little boy's room," he said to his followers. The girls' faces lit up with surprise at how lucky they were.

"Quick! To the bathroom!" Millay said. They scrambled away on their knees, trying to find the bathroom. It didn't take long. When they gazed up at the door, the sign of a man taking a whiz was clearly stuck on it. They jumped to their feet and rushed into the room, just as the back door opened.

Once inside they struggled about what to do next, running around like chickens that had just had their heads cut off. They heard the door handle for the bathroom turn and they rushed into different stalls. Shirley and Millay were stuck together in one stall, standing on the toilet seat while Kallen had rushed into a separate stall. Only one empty stall remained.

While their hearts pounded, they heard the door swing open all the way, then footsteps entering, then the door closing again. They heard a sigh and they took the chance to simultaneously peek over the top of the stall. Their eyes widened with what they were seeing. It was Zero! The leader of the rebellion! Right in front of their eyes! They couldn't miss this opportunity!

Lelouch reached for his helmet, taking it off and almost throwing it on the counter. His job had gotten much harder today…they weren't following his orders…they were complete idiots! How did they expect him to let everything run in perfect order when he was dealing with a bunch of dumb dumbs who didn't even know how to hold a gun? He was officially frustrated! Not to mention that his after school activity was…well…it was just simply wrong! If anyone knew about this…he'd be killed on spot.

Kallen saw him drop his helmet to the counter, seemingly dropping into deep thought. Once again she mused to herself…what was he thinking?

In her rush to hide herself, she hadn't remembered to lock the stall door. On top of that she was standing precariously on the toilet seat. Therefore it was only natural that when Lelouch turned to the stall and swung it open the two of them collided and fell to the floor in a heap of limbs and cries of surprise and pain. Lelouch broke the fall for her, effectively hitting his head on the tiles.

"Damn…damn it," he groaned as his vision swam. Kallen's eyes were wide when she realized she had just given away her position and not only that but…he had the power to hurt her if he wanted to! She scrambled to get off of him before he gathered his senses, but he grabbed her wrists and she was stuck. He was surprisingly strong.

Millay and Shirley had been thinking to jump out, beat up Lelouch and run off with Kallen, but those intentions were easier left as thoughts than to be put into actual action.

"Hmm…Kallen?" he murmured from the floor, looking up at her. Her face obviously showed her panic.

"Um…yeah?" She answered as he looked up at her.

"Busted," he said and a sexy smirk drew itself on his face.

"No, you've got it wrong. _You're_ busted!" She yelled trying to pull herself from off of him, but he held tightly to her wrists, not willing to let her escape. Her heart was beating a million beats a minute, definitely not normal, as she realized how intimately they had fallen to the ground. Instead of straddling his waist, she had ended up straddling his legs, with her face closest to that part of him that her friends so badly wanted to see.

"I think I may have to teach you some manners," he said, raising himself to a sitting position. Kallen sat on his legs fighting the expression that was threatening to take over her face.

"Not interested," she spat at him. He smiled gently.

"I was only going to help you to your feet…provided you get off of mine first," he said. She wasted no time at all in standing up herself, effectively removing her body from his and declaring her independence. He followed her action, straightening his disguise and not looking at all fazed.

"Did you think you wouldn't be found out?" She asked, staring threateningly at him. He blinked innocently at her question.

"Well…yes…but just not this soon," he said.

"Too bad time isn't on your side. I'm bringing you in," she said, clasping a hand tightly around his wrist. It was a mistake on her part. He used this opportunity to pull her to him. She smacked into his chest and suddenly his lips crashed down on hers.

_**Chapter 7 is really short, but I assure you it is complete! Hope you had fun reading!**_

_**Thanks to all those who reviewed, you guys have no idea the joy it gives me to read what you have to say about my fics and about my writing. ^_^: KiriNoMitsuki, Haru158, Southy the Otaku, SrgShadow, nightingale mistress, nanoman79 and thepinkmartini.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**The purpose of this fic was like my first CG fic, Bad Girl, a short yet enjoyable story without much confusion…well, I see I forgot the confusion memo…hehehe…sorry *scratches back of head***_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass and I don't own a mole on my chin either! Trust me…I looked. ^_^**_

Friday

Shirley and Millay watched in utter confusion at what was happening! Wait…wasn't he in love with C.C.? Why the hell was he kissing Kallen then? The two girls watched from their hiding place as the two parted and he whispered something to Kallen and she whispered something back to him, nodding her head, a look of determination on her face. When Lelouch leaned in for another kiss, Shirley got really pissed.

"Stop it! Stop it!" She yelled, kicking the bathroom door open, jumping off the toilet seat, and running over to them. She picked up the forgotten net Kallen had been carrying and with one smooth flick of her wrist, caught the bewildered couple in the contraption. Millay walked up behind them and narrowed her eyes at Lelouch.

"How could you?" She yelled.

"Yeah…how could you kiss her?" Shirley asked, spitting on 'her'.

"Um…I wasn't really talking about that…I think the whole terrorist thing is more important than him kissing Kallen….wait…why _are_ you kissing her? Aren't you in love with C.C.?" Millay asked, being led off the topic by her own curiousity.

"Hmm…you two do have a point, but unless you're put in a situation like I was in…then you won't understand the fiery temptation," he answered smoothly. Wasn't he upset that they had found out his extracurricular activity…that was also very much illegal! And also…shouldn't he be worried about getting in trouble with his girlfriend?

"I would never want to kiss Kallen!" The air headed Shirley yelled. She couldn't help but be jealous of her friend for receiving a kiss from Lulu-kun! Especially when she, Kallen, didn't even like him that way! It was unfair!

"I…don't think he meant that," Millay said in a matter of fact-ly voice. Lelouch sighed and ducked out of the net, managing to somehow surprise Shirley and Millay.

"Oh my gosh! How did you do that? Are you Houdini or something?" Shirley squealed. Kallen's shoulders slumped and her eyes narrowed. Could this girl really be that stupid? Lelouch didn't seem to notice how dumb Shirley's statements were, instead, he picked up his helmet.

"Well…I should leave you girls now…I have some things to take care of," he said. He really had tried hard not to let anyone find out, but now that they did know…he would just have to play it cool.

"Oh no! You're not going anywhere, mister! We have to bring you in to the cops first!" Millay said, running to the door and throwing herself against it.

"Huh? Police?" He repeated slowly.

"Yup! We're turning you in…Zero!" She yelled.

"Wait a few…I didn't do anything illegal!" He protested.

"Uh huh! Sure you didn't! That's why you're having a meeting with your cronies in an abandoned building!" Shirley growled. How quickly her love for him had turned to hatred.

"You girls are mistaken…I am here to meet some people, but I'm not the real…" he started.

"Blah blah blah. You can't prove anything!" Kallen yelled, smirking at him. Suddenly a few knocks sounded on the door.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Zero's on the television! Our idol is on the television! You have to come see him! This is our inspiration!" A girl squealed from the outside. Her excited statements were followed by footsteps running away from the door. Voices rose up in murmurs as they all moved from out of the back room.

"Huh?" All three girls said at the same time.

"Zero! He's on TV! My character! I need to see this!" Lelouch said, slammed the helmet on his head and with lightening fast movements, pried Millay off the door and ran outside and into the small crowd that had exited the mysterious room.

"Maybe we should…" Millay said, totally confused. The two red heads didn't say anything, they only followed the crowd to the receptionist's desk where a small television was perched on the wall behind her. Everyone's gazes where fixed on the scene, their eyes glittering with admiration. The three girls all gasped when they saw none other than Zero, the leader of the rebellion on the screen.

"This is Amber, reporting live…" was all the girls heard as the newscast showed live images of Zero and his group of bandits fighting a small squad of royal mecha.

"What…"

"The…"

"Hell!"

Millay, Shirley and Kallen (respectively of course) yelled as their eyes flicked from the TV screen to Lelouch and from Lelouch to the TV screen.

"He's absolutely amazing! I wish I could have gotten the chance to role-play him!" A girl said in an excited voice.

"You're a girl…plus you can't do it like that mystery guy there…I don't know who he is, but he sure is a good impersonator!" A man answered the girl.

"Not to mention organizer! Our own mini Rebellion cosplay will very soon become a reality!"

"Thank you Mr. Mysterious Man!" The crowd chorused. Lelouch turned to them and bowed elegantly, in perfect Zero style.

"Impersonator?" Shirley cocked her head to the side.

"Cosplaying?" Millay asked, a look of pure confusion stamped on her face.

"Mr. Mysterious Man…seriously?" Kallen asked. She couldn't help thinking what an absurd name they had given him. The small crowd withered away quickly as the newscast switched stories and they were left alone with Lelouch…well, mostly alone. The bored receptionist was still behind her desk, still filing away at her fingernails.

"Could you…explain…please," Millay struggled with the words. Lelouch turned to them, removed his helmet and smiled, a faint blush rising to his cheeks.

"I'm a cosplayer…I like dressing up as…characters. When I saw Zero on the news a few days ago…I was suddenly inspired. It was a whirlwind of discoveries. I found a small group of people who were also inspired by him and we decided to practice for our own convention with me as their leader," he said, his blush deepening.

"So…you're not Zero?" Shirley asked.

"Of course he's Zero…just not the real one," Kallen snapped at her friend. Shirley pouted and tears sprung to her eyes at Kallen's insensitivity.

"Then I guess…I guess we owe you an apology," Millay said, ashamed of herself and embarrassed of accusing him of a crime.

"So…how did you all reach to that conclusion?" He asked a faint smile on his face. The faces of all three girls fell. There was no way they could tell him they had been stalking him! He would probably get a restraining order on them…or spread the word around school! They were already embarrassed as it was!

"Um…we…overheard something…and we jumped to um…conclusions," Kallen fumbled with her answer.

"Oh…well then, I think we have all gained something from this day. You girls have found out what stalking someone can do and I…well…I have gotten a good laugh out of all of this," he said, smiling, shocking them all. With a wink he pulled his helmet over his head and left them all standing in front of the receptionist's desk, completely and thoroughly red with shame.

_**Cosplaying huh…I hope I put it in the right context and all. I'm not exactly familiar with it, but I do know it involves role playing a character of choice…depending on the theme and all. Ok, so 10 reviews and you get your next chapter…I'm aiming for at least 100 reviews here. ^_^.**_

_**Thanks to my reviewers: Random, Angel of Light and Hope, KiriNoMitsuki, thepinkmartini, weirdgreekarmyman, Worker72, Sofantastic, anonymous reviewer, ghoul24, SrgShadow and nanoman79!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Well, now this fic is ending. How sad, but how quick it all was! Now that it's basically done, I'm sorry, but I won't be doing any CG fics for a while. Maybe the next one I do will be a continuation of this one. I'm not really sure. ^_^**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass…yeah, I've got nothing else to say. I'm all out today!**_

Saturday

"Ok…I'm not going back to school…ever!" Shirley pouted as she sipped her milkshake.

"Me either," Kallen grumbled, swirling her drink around in her cup. Millay sighed and threw her hands around their shoulders.

"Ah, you two! That was just an experience! Think about it…when we're old and crippled, our grandkids and kids will have a good laugh out of it! And who knows, maybe by then Lelouch will be some big owner of some big company…or governor of this country. The possibilities are endless," Millay said.

"Ugh! Millay, optimism is not what I need right now. Can't you just allow me to wallow in my embarrassment?" Kallen complained, shoulders slumped, feeling totally drained.

"Na uh! I'm your friend and the kaichou of our Student Council…I refuse to let you two do such things!" She said, sticking two lollipops into their mouths. A teary eyed Shirley sucked on it, managing to look like a 5 year old.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Kallen grumbled.

"Why are you such a grumpy person, Kallen?" Millay asked, sipping her milkshake.

"Because I have all reason to be," Kallen answered, pulling the sweet out of her mouth and staring at it strangely.

"Ah ha! Now I understand! It was that kiss…wasn't it?" Millay glowed. Why was she not feeling horrible after what had happened the day before?

"I officially hate Lelouch," Shirley spat.

"How interesting…you haven't called him that in…a while," Millay said, turning to look at the angry girl.

"It is not the kiss!" Kallen said as a blush rose to her cheeks.

'Stupid! Stupid! Don't blush! Don't blush!' She reprimanded herself. But, she could no longer deny that she was attracted to him…intensely attracted to him. When he had kissed her the day before…it had been heaven on earth, a pause in the storm of her life. It has been perfect, and the fact that he had stolen it from her was absolutely…wonderful. But she couldn't admit it to them! No! Never!

"You can't fool me, Kallen Stadfeld…you enjoyed that kiss," Millay smirked. She never got tired of stirring up trouble and teasing her friends.

"No I did not…can we please talk about something else?" Kallen murmured. Millay's smirk turned into a full on smile.

"Ok…let's talk about never stalking another guy for the rest of our lives. God knows how worn out I am over worrying about Lelouch being the bad guy," Millay said, the first normal sentence out of her since they had been sitting at the café.

"Agreed…I got my heart broken," Shirley pouted. She was still a bit upset at Kallen being kissed and not her, but it had been a wakeup call. A wakeup call to move on and quit obsessing over someone who wasn't interested in her.

"I had to search through his personal belongings," Kallen said, also pouting.

"And we got really embarrassed by him in the end…I wonder how long he had known we were stalking him," Millay mused.

"Please could we not think of that! I'm already in the process of putting that incident behind me!" Kallen yelled.

"I know, I know…but I can't help but wonder how he knew," the President said, assuming a thoughtful pose.

"Maybe he noticed Kallen in his room that night…are you sure he wasn't even the slightest bit awake?" Shirley asked. Images of a naked Lelouch flashed through Kallen's mind. Why did he have to kiss her then? He had kissed her and suddenly…she was addicted to him. Damn…that couldn't be good…could it?

"No," Kallen shook her head, "he was dead asleep…nothing could have woken him up."

"How about when you were going through his locker?" Millay questioned.

"No, no one was around. And I did a pretty good job at being sick."

"Ugh, maybe he really did recognize me in that waiter get-up," Shirley groaned, "it's all my fault!"

"It's all our fault," Millay tried to cheer Shirley up.

"Can't believe we got caught so easily…can't believe I forgot to lock the door," Kallen said. Millay and Shirley looked at her, remembering Kallen falling out of the stall and onto a surprised Lelouch. They both giggled and then exploded into laughter.

"Hey! That was not funny!" Kallen pouted.

"Yes it was! This whole episode was! We stalked the hottest guy in school and found out he's a cosplaying nerd!" Shirley snickered.

"Seriously, who would have thought? Who would have guessed that the mysterious Lelouch liked to dress up?" Millay laughed.

"I actually thought there was something more to him…some exciting secret! How wrong we were! He's just a simple, normal high school guy," Shirley said.

"With killer hair and eyes," Kallen joined in with the laughing.

"I agree with you Shirley…I wouldn't have been surprised if he was a prince or something earlier this week," Millay said. The laughter died down, and with a smile on their faces, their major embarrassment now turned into a huge joke, they finished their shakes and said their goodbyes as the sun set on another beautiful day.

_**Hmm…a bit rushed at the end I think, but it's been like that for some time now I think, so it shouldn't be too big a deal. Anyway, the last chapter is now left to be posted…I can't wait to do it!**_

_**Thanks to my reviewers! Keep up your awesomeness!:**_

_**KiriNoMitsuki, thepinkmartini, EnFAMOUS, Random, Angel of Light and Hope, Gaia Bane, 100, nanoman79, ghoul24 and Lelouch Demon Prince!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I couldn't wait to get this one out! So…here it is! And the surprise that I've been going on about for the past few weeks will be revealed! Muahahaa! I feel so evil right now!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, but I will own many surprised reviews after this…at least I hope so. ^_^**_

Saturday

She entered the room through the window, the light from the dimly lit sky entering the room from behind her, casting her shadow on the floor. He was lying on his bed, obviously waiting for her. In a chair, far from the bed sat another girl, also waiting for the figure that had just entered.

"Leave," the master said to the girl sitting on the chair. She stood up, bowed and quickly and silently left the room, a feeling of despair spreading through her as she closed the door. She had really been no match for her – the girl who had just entered the room.

"You really came," the boy said and the only remaining girl in the room nodded stiffly. How long had they been avoiding this moment? How long had _she_ been avoiding this moment?

He rolled out of bed and came to a stop in front of her. He raised a hand and brushed it gently against her cheek, then down her neck, down her arm to hold her hips and to pull her right up against him. He was only in his boxers, she was in a dress. His hand slipped to her thigh and lingered at the hem of her rather short dress. He could feel her heart pounding against him as his hand ran up her bare thigh under her dress. She gasped softly as she crumbled against him. He could feel her trembling with unexplainable pleasure. His other hand joined its partner under her dress and freely they roamed her delicate body. She sighed and moaned against him. With one swift movement, he lifted her dress up and over her head, revealing absolutely nothing underneath.

Together they crashed onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, their lips locked tightly as illegal passion made itself physical.

"Your sister…" the girl gasped against his heaving body.

"Yes…what about her?" He asked, almost breathless.

"Is she sleeping? Will she…?"

"Shh," he said, putting a finger to her lips, "she won't hear us. She won't suspect a thing," he added and stared into the frightened eyes of his companion. He couldn't help but love her. Her frightened eyes could trick anyone, its vulnerability startled him. He removed his finger and kissed her deeply, their tongues battling erotically as the heat between them rose.

"I…I love you," he managed to say in between kisses. She shivered against him at his proclamation.

"I love you too," she answered and he could tell how sincere she was about it. Without another word, they got lost in their own world of sweet sin.

XXX XXX

"I see what you're saying, master. I will do just as you ask." This sentence was followed by a kiss to the master's stomach. The two of them had taken a while to fully express their love in physical form and now that they were done, the second half of their intense, complicated and totally intertwined relationship was to be discussed.

"Ha…we managed to fool them all. There were times I thought they would find out what I had been planning all along. Not only am I an absolute genius at coming up with these plans, but you…you are…totally brilliant." Caressing followed…they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"I love you…Q-1…with all my heart."

"I never thought I would love you either…Zero…I never thought this could happen." A hand motioned to their naked bodies intertwined on the bed, the sheets flung off to expose themselves. They had nothing to worry about. No one would ever find them, no one would ever find out their secrets, no one could break them apart.

"Please, could you get me the radio…I need to talk to our comrades."

"Yes, my master." And with that, a body slid off the bed and made its way to the door.

Kallen leaned back in the bed and watched a naked Lelouch exit their room. She smirked as her eyes gleamed with the power of Geass. Who would have thought her so powerful as to cause someone to fall in love with her? Never mind that! She had gotten a Prince of the 'oh so holy Britannia' as her puppet, what luck! Lelouch was her ticket to revenge and she was going to be the most perfect puppet master ever!

_**Lol! Yay! Now the major secret is revealed! Muahahaaa! As for those who are still confused, let me try to explain it for you. Kallen is the mastermind behind everything. She has put her Geass control on Lelouch and now he is totally devoted to her. She is fighting in the rebellion as Q-1 – his ace, and he is posing as Zero – the leader. However, what no one knows is that Zero/Lelouch is only a puppet for Kallen to use to put herself out of the spotlight and to get revenge on the hateful Britannia for taking control of her country! So, all along, it was her intention to have her friends stalk him and so throw them and eventually everyone else off the trail of who Lelouch Lamperouge actually is. You might be wondering why it is that Kallen is always wondering who Lelouch really is…that's because he's still a mystery to her. Ah ha! I feel accomplished! Any more questions? Any loopholes spotted?**_

_**What do you guys think? Well played? Well written? Or absolutely terrible ending? Too random? What? What? Did I surprise you all? In a good way or bad way? OOOOO! I'm so excited to get feedback! Flames are welcome as well! :3**_

_**P.S. I know it was short…hope it wasn't too short as to detract from the ending. :( Thanks to my reviewers!: KiriNoMitsuki, Worker72, Gaia Bane, ghoul24, SrgShadow, nanoman79 and thepinkmartini!**_


End file.
